


Ouí

by G32project



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Pearl is one smooth motherfucker., this was created time ago yet I couldn’t be bothered to post it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G32project/pseuds/G32project
Summary: Pearl goes to a bar where she meets an Attractive young lady.





	1. Primetime

**Author's Note:**

> So yes I can write more serious stories. But the main inspiration for this actually comes from a song where the guy claims to make “every day your birthday and every night your valentine.”  
> And I immediately thought of Pearl and Marina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, welcome to this story. 
> 
> I created this a long time ago about when the dlc was announced.
> 
> And the chapters are each named after a song 
> 
> For example the fanfiction is named after  
> https://youtu.be/VtcP0PFifpE  
> Particular because the artist refers to “making everyday your birthday and every night your valentine” which made me think of Pearl and Marina for some reason.

It was late at night and Pearl’s so-called friends decided to drag her to an outrageous club with many single women ready to mingle. If that’s what they wanted of course.

Pearl at first didn’t like the idea. A) it was distraction from her daily routine of trying to fix the television which kept on flashing due to weird signal. B) She really wanted Mac and cheese because who wouldn’t want Mac and cheese on a nice Saturday night. It did however come with a great concept; the idea which was that she could try terrible pick up lines on hot women and also try distract herself from a failing music career.

 

When she stepped into the club. She didn’t expect what she wanted to expect. Big lights which shined down on her like her skin was being exposed under a microscope and bass which nearly made her ears ring. After all she could blame that on the fact she had actually once perforated her eardrum while testing her sound system.

Her eyes however met a young women who was sitting alone at a bar being annoyed by a young inkling boy which was clearly trying to get her number. Her friends immediately noticed the glaring and pushed her over to her and the boy who immediately noticed.

The boy frowned and flared his nostrils in a somewhat strange way to tell her to back down. However, Pearl was never one to back down.

After all, the music career proved that very well.

“Hey kid, leave her alone”  
“No”  
“Please just leave me alone”

 

With Both surprised, The girl finally took the opportunity to swallow the rest of the drink only to then realize she didn't have enough for the other one. Upon the realisation, Her face was full of emotion. That was until Pearl decided to buy her and the boy both a drink.

“Look kid, I’m only buying this to get you away from her”  
“What”

And with that said Pearl pushed the boy very softly and turned around to face Her.

“Hey, I don’t think we have met before, I’m Pearl and you are beautiful”

“Charming, but my name is actually Marina”

“Like the harbour?”

“Sure, and why are you bothering me Pearl?”

“Cheer you up I guess. Unless of course, you want it to for another reason”

“Enlighten me then”

Pearl then realised the worst pick up line to ever exist and with that realisation she started to feel around her pockets in a frantic motion.

“That’s one way to Enlighten someone”  
“I think I have lost my phone, do you mind calling it up for me?”  
“Smooth”  
“Thanks I try. What are you doing here by yourself?”  
“Normally I come here to try get my mind off of things sometimes to see what others do and how they behave and rarely just like now, speak to people.”

Pearl simply nodded in agreement or rather kindness. While doing so she looked to the rest of her friends which were laughing and whooping to try to encourage her . And for once in her god forsaken life. She felt proud of herself.

“You know something?”  
“What”  
“They are cheering me on now. But tonight if you want I can make you cheer louder”

Marina’s eyebrows immediately went up in a sudden motion which showed her surprise and the teal blush which was slowly was placing across her face further displayed her feelings.

“Maybe… I’ll see about that. Anyway I won’t lie they are making me a little nervous”  
“You want me to scare them away”  
“Sure”

With Pearl gone to attempt to lead her friends away. Marina was left with the spotlights, the drinks and the fact the Music she used to listen to was in the background. Lost in her thoughts was a common thing that she had yet all she could think about how the night was going.

First of all she stepped in as a complete regular. The bar manager which honestly wanted her to hire her into the company as a part-time DJ yet She felt she had to make it on her own.

Then she met the young inkling boy; which was annoying her. Calling her all Types of names which honestly she could not be asked to respond to.

And finally Pearl, her somewhat saviour from said mentioned boy; who bargained her way into her empty lonely heart. Making her blush from several implications and she wouldn’t like to admit but the small inkling was starting to impress her for some reason.

Meanwhile Pearl was having the worst time of her life. With her friends laughing and not taking her seriously with every attempt to get them away.

“Look she wants alone time ”  
“You mean you both want alone time”

And with that her friends roared into laughter while Pearl silently glared at them in a realisation that they were actually right.  
“Alright fine y’all are right but now can you sincerely leave”  
“But we want to see if you end up fu-“  
“Blah blah shut up and leave.”

The friends dragged their legs across the floor in dismay at the fact they couldn’t see their friend score first base in a frantic Baseball match. With them gone completely out the way. Pearl had more of a chance of getting to know Marina rather well or Extremely well.

And Marina had a chance of making a good or bad decision. Either turning her down before she even asks. Or making a good time turn great.  
So far it was the good time one as she was very interested in the way the simple squid rappers behaviour was playing out in front of her. Firstly she was nervous in coming towards her. Then she used a charming display of actions towards her which even Marina admitted was pretty cute. And now she was trying to move her friends away from a stranger she literally met 10 minutes ago.

After a successful mission of getting her friends away from the two. Pearl returned once more with a somewhat flirtatious smirk on her face and eyes scanning up and down Marinas body like she was saving it into her own memory. Marinas only natural reaction was to become nervous with knowing that Pearl was going to plan something with her and it would be awkward adventure.

“You know another option was to come with me and go somewhere more private?”  
“I mean you didn’t offer it at all”  
“Well, now I am”  
“Then let me think and I’ll get back to you on that.”

And with that she got up and headed towards the bathroom. Once again leaving Pearl to her thoughts. If marina was to agree and follow her to her “Somewhat more private” location, then the two will be more happy.

What Pearl didn’t realize was that as she was left in her thoughts she was glancing at the way Marinas hips moved in a somewhat catwalk. Of course Natural instinct simply informed her of words that can not put down on pen and paper.

When Marina once returned from what she was doing. Pearls heartbeat was bouncing like a spring which was trying to launch out of her chest. And it appeared that Marina was having the same problem as well.

“Ouí.”  
“What”  
“Did you pay attention to French. At all?”  
“I mean a) it’s an old language and b) I thought you were just saying ‘We’.”  
“It means yes… Of course I’ll go with you.”  
“Sweet” Pearl muttered as she ran her hand through her hair. It was nice knowing for the both of them that the club was literally gaining more people, which tried to enter through fake ID and causal flirting with the bouncer.

 

Yet for once in her life, Pearl had plans that with someone else. Can become good in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on from the notes prior.   
> This chapter is named particularly after a song video rather than the song itself   
> https://youtu.be/Oxls2xX0Clg


	2. Love galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Coming home lads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it’s me again,  
> This chapter like the other one was written time ago unlike the third chapter which I’m working on.… on another note: I’m not sure about the rating the of the story at the moment so I might bump it up or down.
> 
> Like last time the chapter title is a reference to a song: https://youtu.be/hHXfCOjb3fk

The taxi took almost 30 minutes to Marinas house. As A) it was the closest one to the club and B) Pearl didn’t want to scare her goldfish. Once they arrived at the door. Marina unlocked the door in a swift motion and grabbed Pearl’s hand which made her sound a confused noise. 

When the door was shut and locked once more. Marina turned around and stared at Pearl now taking into the less noise of the club and the other quiet of a simple Inkopolis neighborhood. The more She stared at Pearl’s eyes the more she found them engaging. 

To put it poetic terms it was like an explosion of a galaxy had a child with Argos to create perhaps the most beautiful colour she had seen. And Pearl was having the same idea as well.

Marina’s eyes were hard to focus on for many reasons, but the fact that she can identify the colours which blend in like camouflage and the rather strange fact that it reminded her of Mint Chocolate. 

“So what do you want to do?”  
“I'm not sure, maybe if you would come closer I’ll whisper it to you”

As Pearl decided to inch very close towards Marina. Their breaths entangled and eyes closed as an attempt to meet each other’s lips for the first time, but of course something had to stop them.

“Hey, Wait is that a Turntable?” 

Marina was instantly twitched her eyes at the girl. Firstly, She saved her, then flirts her way into her heart and once she finally gets her home. She gets distracted by a damn turntable.

“Hey, you mind if you teach me how to use this?”

“… fine”  
As Marina approached The turntable to switch it on and check if everything was working. Pearl couldn’t help but stare at her with an eyebrow raised and eyes located on the somewhat hourglass figure of her body. At this point the plan has been to already be in the bed. But of course Pearl gets distracted by technology.  
“Come here then”  
Pearl slowly approached her with caution as she could tell almost immediately that Marina wasn’t pleased with the fact that the distraction of a turntable messed up both of their night.

Pointing in order of what was in front of them, she quickly noted the turntable, Mixer and an amplifier as well as the speakers and stands which included its own microphone.

“Why do we need a Microphone?”  
“In case people want to hear a rap or something”  
“What can I?”  
“Sure, show me what you got.”  
“Mic check one two who the heck are you!”  
“What”

As the young inkling started to finally start to spit out some rhymes. Marina raised her hand to put on some old music to play around. A song which in fact inspired the very beginning of the MP3 player. 

With some words which were aimed at Marina’s figure. Marina was presented as a speechless, blushing mess who by the second was tempted to turn off of the music and talk to her about everything. 

Instead, she decided to use her hands as a way to do the classical Dj spin and started to sing the lyrics of her own to try outdo Pearl.

Instead, it made the sound more electrifying as if it made the two seem like the perfect partners for business. Which although Marina was concentrated for once.  
Pearl immediately responded to the thought. “Wait Marina cut the track”  
“Why?”  
“I have an idea, I didn’t tell you what I do for a living. I do Music… well, I mean attempt to.”  
“Is this a business proposal?” “  
“What do you want it to be just a normal proposal?”  
“Wait, what are we Proposing?”  
“Anything you want… but it’s mostly Work” 

The smirk which Pearl then proceeded to make Marina blush once again. Which she had noticed that she didn’t make her at any point in the night do so.  
“You know I’m up for that, but I’m also up for something else.”  
Pearl blinked twice at the comment, not realizing what the “something else” was exactly implying. That was until Marina made a quick move and cupped her face with her hand. 

Her hand was soft. Like a comfortable pillow which was recently brought and the scent which she immediately could smell was something which reminded of her own Grandma’s cakes.

As they both stared into each other’s eyes. They could both feel emotions which couldn’t be counted for. When one tried to look somewhere else. The other tried to squeeze their hands in order to get their attention.

Of course this took some time. In fact it somehow took a whole minute for them to realise what they about to do.

So of course, Marina leaned forward and placed her lips on Pearl. And the first reaction of Pearl was to somehow smile against the soft lips of Marina. 

When they stopped to take in the air and try not to bask in the fact that they literally met each other that very night. It made them both speechless and the way that they could communicate was the fact that the atmosphere had signs of a strange Aphrodisiac feel to it.

“Does that answer your question?”  
“What I didn’t ask any. But I have more to ask”  
“Good”  
Pearl then once again combined their lips together deeply, almost as if lust had taken over her mind and they were about to make the biggest mistake of her night. Marina simply grabs Pearl by the waist and pulls her closer and Pearl finds simply leverage in her hair.

And as the kiss continued despite the separation of air. Pearl’s hands decided to get lower until Marina ultimately noticed.

“Pearl, you know we could just go upstairs right?”  
“Hell yes baby”

And from there they went upstairs to Marinas bedroom. And made a little nest of bed sheets which they spent time to work with each other and help each other emotionally and physically.

Mostly physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference:  
> The song which is referred to the beginning of the MP3 player is actually Toms diner  
> Mostly because I like the song and also I like history of music.  
> Link: https://youtu.be/58Nz7y26Tfs
> 
> Another fun fact: Fuck Turntables.


End file.
